This is My Destiny
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Beauty is a very rare pokemon that doesn't thnk much of pokemon trainers, but in order to be free she must befriend Ash and his friends, and will she stay with them? Please r
1. Running Free

I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Beauty the Drakeon.  
  
  
  
This Is My Destiny  
  
  
  
1.1 Beauty's POV  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 As I run the forests and fields of Johto as they were my own. I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my blue mane. The sun shined down upon my light green and emerald skin.  
  
Being a legendary pokemon isn't easy for I can only show myself to those with pure hearts and inspire people to recognize pokemon almost like human beings.  
  
My kind roamed the plains for thousands of years, but with the coming of humans we were driven from the land. Our numbers have shrunk but we still thrive. Humans have believed we are extinct and were only mere legends.  
  
I am alive  
  
I stopped to listen to the wind in my ears. It smelt of a smell that I did not recognize it. That only meant one thing. Danger. I could be leading it toward the clan. I broke off at a full run. I had to lead it away from my home. The Elders have told stories of evil humans that mistreated our kind for thousands of years.  
  
The wind whistled in my ears. After running for many ours I stopped. I was no longer familiar with the terrain. I am one of the younger ones but I am a young adult. I haven't been this far from home before. I slowly turn around hoping to remember. Then a breeze picked up from the north. It carried the scent of the forest where I lived. I turned to the north and bolted.  
  
As I ran I suddenly lost my footing and feel to my knees. I glanced down at my front left claw and found it stuck in some kind of metal jaw lined with sharp teeth digging into my beautiful skin. Try as I might was caught fast and I almost passed out from the pain. I suddenly hear a group of three young people. One of them defently has one of the purest hearts I have ever seen. When the time comes I will reveal mself to him in hopes he will free me. 


	2. First Meeting

Once again I don't own Pokemon but I do own Beauty  
  
Thanks for the reviews from Da Weasle, Rabid and the Wolf, Watashi Wa Ai, and Chocobo The Chocobo.  
  
1 This is My Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
"It feels like we been walking for days." complained Ash walking wearily.  
  
Misty was about to whip out her mallet. "We have only been walking for a couple of hours Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"Yeah but I'm hungry."  
  
Brock looked up from his map. "Look you two we're not far from a Pokemon Center so chill."  
  
Pika pi (Yeah Ash).  
  
Ash began to look at the surrounding forest. "Hey Brock where are we?"  
  
"We are in the Garnet Forest, its supposed be home to ancient legendary pokemon, like Mew and a few others I never heard of, and as long as we stay on this path we'll be okay."  
  
Pikachu suddenly stopped and its ears pricked up "Pikachu?" (What's that?)  
  
Ash heard it too, it was a low growling, and looked around. "What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Ash saw a large dark shadowy shape. It appeared the only thing Ash could see was a large beautiful golden eye. Pikachu took off, and Ash followed. "Pikachu come back!" Misty and Brock were soon followed.  
  
They only traveled about ten yards when they found the source of the growling. Lying upon the ground was a beautiful creature. Its head was shaped like a Charizard with a semi-long neck. Out of the top of its head grew light blue hair with a dark blue streak taking up the top of the hair. The hair was long enough to reach its back legs. Its back, chest, and legs were well formed and muscled. Growing on the creatures upper parts of its front legs and rear ankles was pieces of hair the same colors as the hair growing on its head. A strong pair of wings grew from its shoulders. Its tail was as long as its body and was also very muscular. Its skin was a beautiful light green stripped with dark emerald green lighting shape strips and a stocking each reaching the ankle and its belly and bottom part was a golden yellow color. Its most stunning feature was its golden eyes, which seemed to hypnotize Ash, Misty, and Brock in place. It was just a little smaller than a Lapras, but it was longer than one.  
  
Even being well muscled the creature was extremely skinny. You could nearly every bone beneath its skin. Ash's eyes the fell upon its front left foot. It was stuck in a clamp trap that had been digging into its foot.  
  
The creature looked up and saw them; it struggled to get to its feet and began to growl and tried to lunge at them. Ash whipped out his Pokedex but all that it said was "Pokemon unknown"  
  
2 Ash looked at the hopeless creature. "Brock what are we going do we just can't leave this whatever is out here like this can we?"3  
  
4 "Try using a pokeball on it"5  
  
6 Ash threw a pokeball at it, but it weakly hit it with its tail. Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thundershock."7  
  
8 "Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu launched its attack on the creature. The creature fell to its knees in pain.  
  
9 "Pokeball Go" Ash tried again with the pokeball. This time the creature went inside the pokeball without complaint. Ash quickly grabbed the ball. "Quick lets get it to a Pokemon Center."  
  
So they took off and continued on the trail.  
  
To be continued…….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10  
  
11 


	3. Beauty the Drakeon

1 I only own Beauty; the other characters belong to 4Kids. Now on to Chapter Three!!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 This is My Destiny  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock waited outside the Emergency Room of the Garnet Trail Pokemon Center where they waited for Nurse Joy to report the condition of the injured and weak Pokemon.  
  
Then Nurse Joy came out. Ash jumped to his feet. "How is it?"  
  
"The Pokemon is very weak and tired. It didn't put up a fight when it was released from the Pokeball it collapsed from Exhaustion." Nurse Joy turned to outback to look at the fenced in yard where the creature laid sleeping. "and it is dehydrated and under weight, it seems that it had been there for days. It may also have a slight limp from that trap. It will be awake by tomorrow morning."  
  
Ash stared at it. "Thanks a lot"  
  
  
  
I am searching for her. She disappeared a few days ago. I have been tracking her all day. I will find her, My Beauty. For she is the key to the clan's future.  
  
  
  
The next morning Ash decided to call Professor Oak and tell him about the Pokemon he caught. Then he turned the monitor so Professor Oak could see it.  
  
Oak's eyes got big. "What?!! It can't be. Finally after all theses years"  
  
"You know what it is Professor?"  
  
"Of course." Oak then brought up a stone statue picture of two Pokemon. One looked like the one out in the back yard, but the other was larger with shorter hair, a beard, a horn, and whiskers.  
  
"These are two Drakeons, the larger one is a male, and the smaller is a female, like the one you caught. They are also extremely rare." Oak again glanced at the sleeping Drakeon. "This is the second one I have ever seen."  
  
"You mean you have seen others?"  
  
"Yes I have. It was back when I was about five. I got lost in the woods and became hopelessly lost. Then I was chased by a wild Scyther. It cornered me against a rock wall. As it went in for the final blow a large dark shape jumped out from the trees and knocked it away," A low growling was heard Ash turned around to see that the Drakeon being to wake up. "Any way, I looked at the animal. He was quite stunning. He looked as though an Emerald green paint can fell on him. His light blue hair had dark blue lighting streaks trough it, and it was the same with his beard and hair on the feet. He had a single long green whisker on ether side close to his nostrils. He had very different gold eyes, just like yours. I closed my eyes thinking he was going to eat me. He spoke to me without moving his mouth. He said Are you okay little one. I am Tobiao. I am a Drakeon, Where are you from little one. I told Tobiao where I came from. He smiled at me, picked and placed me at the base of his neck and toke off toward my home. When we got near enough to see my house he stopped and slid me off his back. Then he turned to me. If you need my help just say my name, and I will come. And with that he vanished."  
  
Ash looked back at the Drakeon. She was slowly lifting her head. "Hey I have an idea. I will try talking to her." Ash said as he rose to get up.  
  
" Wait Ash. I have to warn you about something. Drakeons can become very aggressive at times. See yea later." And with that Oak hanged up.  
  
Ash headed to the back door" Well hear goes nothing." And headed out.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and my world slowly came into focus. I lifted my head to look around. Is was not the place I remember getting my foot trapped and then three people and being trapped in a little red and white ball. Then I remember my foot. I looked down at it to find it not caught, but cleaned and bandaged. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled under me. I heard something coming closer. I slowly stood to my feet ready to attack. Then I saw 'Him'. The one who through that ball at me. He will pay dearly for that.  
  
  
  
Ash slowly approached her. By this time she was on her feet. She also still looked very weak. "Take it easy girl." The only reaction Ash got is that she began growling and her golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"Its okay Drakeon. I'm not going to hurt you." When she heard that her eyes popped open.  
  
How do you know what I am, Boy? Her voice was as beautiful as an angel, but as hard as nails.  
  
Ash approached closer. "My friend has meet one of your kind before. Oh and by the way my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. What's yours?"  
  
The Drakeon tensed up. What makes you think I have a name.  
  
"Because the name of the one my friend saw was Tobiao."  
  
Just then the Drakeon's legs gave out on her and she collapsed into a heap. He knew my father. But how? He died a few years back trying to protect my mother and me.  
  
Ash got close enough to stroke her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I had no idea umm you haven't told me your name yet."  
  
Drakeon slowly laid her head down. My name is Beauty, my father named me, but it doesn't matter anymore I'm never going to get out of here alive. I have already mean near death might as well get it over with it.  
  
Ash carefully stroked Beauty's hair, it was as fine as a Persian's fur "Come on Beauty you can't give up. There has to be someone that you miss. If you get better I will release you go be free again, and that means you have to eat and at least move around a bit you will heal faster."  
  
Beauty lifted her head and looked at Ash. Alright but you will be the only one who is aloud to approach me right know. Got it. I only trust you right know.  
  
Ash looked Beauty in her golden eyes. "Beauty I think this is going a very different friendship."  
  
  
  
-Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have been buzy, and I am not writing another chapter till I get reviews.  
  
Arother note from Egyptian Drakea of Ra  
  



	4. Goodbye?

  
  
Many days have past since Beauty the Drakeon was first treated at the Pokemon Center, and was befriended by Ash. Beauty has finally returned to her beautiful self. Her bones no longer showed, her hair began to shine, and her golden eyes have the fire of life once again. Also the only trace of Beauty's injury was a scar on her foot and a slight limp. The only human that Beauty allowed to get close to her was Ash.  
  
Quietly Ash sneaked outside to talk to Beauty. To his surprise she was watching the night sky. Her golden eyes focused on the starry sky. Her eyes were full of sadness.  
  
Ash walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Slowly Beauty turned her head and looked him. Why are you outside this late Ash?  
  
Ash sat down against Beauty's side. "I couldn't sleep, and why are you still up?"  
  
Watching the stars. My father and me used to look at them together until the day he died. Beauty then looked at her foot scared from the trap.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it."  
  
Ash you are more of a friend and a trainer. I haven't told very many Drakeons, only my mother, Bright Eyes, knows how I feel. It back when I was about your age. Me, mother and father were in the woods. I was battling my father, who Professor Oak knew as Tobiao, while my mother watched nearby. Then father's head snapped up and was growling. Out of the brush appeared a shadowed figure with two other figures that I could see clearly. One was a person in black with a red R on their chest the other was a Large Pokemon that walk on its hind legs and had a horn on its head, I think it was a Nidoking. The shadowed figure was called Boss and he told the red R man to attack. Father told my mother to get me out. I refused to go. Then the Nidoking charged. Father looked at me with his gold eyes and promised me he would come back. So I went with Mother. I waited for him to return. He did come back as the moon reached its full height. Father collapsed as soon as he reached the clearing where we were staying. Father had deep scratches all over his body. He was slowly bleeding to death. I ran up to where Father lay. I tried to lick his wounds, but he pushed me away. Beauty's eyes filled with tears and a few fell to the ground. He only wanted to carry on the line of Golden Eyed Drakeons. So I curled up next to father and he sang the Drakeon's song, and told me if I need strength I call his name, Tobiao. By morning he was gone. He was the last of the oldest Golden Eyes, now there are only two left: me and Comico, he is my so.. Uh I mean is a young friend. The normal eye color is silver not gold, so I am really rare. Beauty looked to her side. Ash, are you awake? Ash had drifted off to sleep. Gently Beauty covered Ash with her wing to keep him warm.  
  
Pikachu ran up to Beauty. "Pika pi Pikachu?"(What happened to Ash?)  
  
He fell asleep. Don't worry he's fine. Just Leave him be until tomorrow.  
  
Pikachu curled up in between Beauty's forelegs and then he too fell asleep.  
  
Beauty once again looked at Ash with a smile. Goodnight my young friend. Then she too fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The full moon shines down on my spotted back. I bend my head down to smell the bloodied ground. It smelled of Beauty, but it was an old smell. The trail stopped at this place. Some kind of trap laid nearby on the ground. The trap was covered in my Beauty's blood. A new trail with many different scents began and headed away. I thought the worst had happened. Then a breeze came from the East. On it was Beauty's scent. I dashed off for I must save her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly the sun rose in the sky. Beauty woke when the sunlight began to shine in her eyes. She lifted her head. Pikachu was still asleep between her forelegs. Beauty nudged him awake. Beauty looked at Ash asleep under her wing. An evil smile came across her face.  
  
Hey Pikachu. Give Ash a wakeup call.  
  
Pikachu looked at Ash and got the idea. "PikaChuuuu!"  
  
"AAHHH CUT IT OUT PIKACHU!!"  
  
Ash fell to the ground once again fried. "What was that for?"  
  
Beauty was laughing. It is time to wake up, and I wanted my breakfast but you made it hard for me to get up Ash.  
  
Beauty slowly rose to her feet. As the back doors opened and little Togepi came out and ran toward Beauty but tripped over a rock and started crying. Beauty cautiously walked over and bent her head down to look at Togepi. Togepi looked at Beauty and grabbed her nostrils and stretched them.  
  
"Toge toge pi."(Big lizard fun.)  
  
Misty then ran out the door. "Togepi, where are you? There you are." Misty tried to get near enough to Beauty to grab Togepi.  
  
As her hand neared Togepi Beauty snapped at Misty's hand. Luckily Misty pulled her away hand in time.  
  
"Watch it Misty she might bite you. Beauty calm she isn't going to hurt you."  
  
Beauty locked eyes with Misty. I don't trust 'Her'.  
  
Misty stared at Beauty. "Well you are going to have to live with it. Hey you can talk."  
  
Ash came in between the two. "Beauty don't hurt Misty. Misty, Beauty can talk, and I suggest that you back up. I will get Togepi for you."  
  
Misty and Beauty did as they were told. Carefully Ash grabbed Togepi off of Beauty's nose and handed it to Misty and went in.  
  
Me and "Her aren't really going to get along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun flashes in my eyes. I have not slept in many days. I have finally emerged from the woods. Then I see her.  
  
She was as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Beside her was a young boy standing beside her. I must free her. I jumped out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know Beauty, Nurse Joy said that you are ready to be discharged from the Pokemon Center today. What do you think of that?"  
  
It's great. Then I can finally stretch my cramped muscles.  
  
A deep growling sound was heard behind them. "Beauty was that you?"  
  
No, but that voice seems familiar.  
  
Slowly a figure came into focus. He was taller than Beauty by a few inches. Instead of stripes he was spotted on his back, head, shoulders, and hips. Each of his feet looked he ran through spilled paint. His hair on his head was shorter and more wild that Beauty's. All his hair had the same colorings, but had lighting bolts in it. He had a sliver horn growing from the top of his head and a single long thick whisker growing on each side of his head near his nostril. Around his neck was a necklace of light and dark tan leather twisted together, and circling it was the feathers of Pidgeys and Spearows. At the front of the necklace were two large fangs that dangled to his chest. His eyes where a dark sliver in color and filled with hatred.  
  
Orrik?  
  
"Who?"  
  
Orrik is a Drakeon and my mate.  
  
Orrik began to growl at her. [Beauty, I have been searching for you. Come back with me.]  
  
[It depends on the boy that stands next to me.]  
  
Ash was still standing next to Beauty, but didn't understand what Beauty and Orrik was saying. Beauty was standing at her full height of six feet and six inches and turned to look at Ash  
  
Ash could see in Beauty's eyes what see wanted. Ash nodded and went to the gate in the fence. He opened it and Beauty trotted over to it. Beauty bent her head so it was leveled with Ash. She nuzzled him. Thank you for everything Ash, I will never forget you. Goodbye. And with that Beauty ran to Orrik's side and the nuzzled each other and ran off side by side.  
  
Ash slowly closed the gate and watched as Beauty and Orrik ran off. "So long Beauty my friend. I shall never forget you ether."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
  
Is Beauty really gone. Get ready for the next Chapter.  
  
-From Egyptian Drakea of Ra 


	5. Chossing Fate

In the last chapter Ash let Beauty free to live out her life with her mate, Orrik. Will she return to Ash?  
  
  
  
Later that day Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking out of the Garnet Forest Trail Pokemon Center.  
  
As Ash walked his head was hanging low. "I don't get it after all I did for her, she still left."  
  
Brock patted Ash's shoulder. "Come on Ash, she wasn't ready to be tamed yet. She is probably happier with others of her kind."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right Brock."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Meowth, Come on you two dig faster the twerps would be here any minute." Meowth said stood yelling at Jessie and James digging in a hole in the middle of the trail.  
  
"Meowth what makes you think this trap will work this time?" James said as he pulled himself out of the hole.  
  
Jessie the climbed out. "This trap was my idea, and it's very simple, because they won't be getting out."  
  
Meowth's ears perked up. "Hey I think I hear something. Quick hide!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Brock, what's the next city coming up?" Ash stopped to look at Brock.  
  
"It a city called Evergreen City it doesn't have a gym but other cool attractions."  
  
"Well it's off to Evergreen City then. Hey Pikachu, what's the matter."  
  
Pikachu had ran ahead of Ash and stopped to smell the ground. When the others got to where he stopped the ground gave way and all of them fell into a deep hole.  
  
Ash looked up at the sky from the hole. "Hey how this hole get here." Then Ash heard evil laughing. "Oh boy, here we go again."  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
Team Rocket appeared wearing rubber gloves and a small cage. With a fishing pole they pull out Pikachu and throw him in the cage. Then an iron grate covered the hole trapping them in the hole.  
  
"We got Pikachu. We got Pikachu." Team Rocket chanted.  
  
"Pikachu! NO! Ash cried out.  
  
A few miles away Beauty stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beauty had heard Ash yell from where she was. Beauty tried to continue but something was stopping her. She turned her head in the direction where Ash was in trouble. Ash.  
  
Orrik noticed that Beauty had stopped, he to had heard the cry but ignored it. He ran to her side. Beauty, what is it.  
  
It that boy you saw me with, I think he's in trouble.  
  
Orrik glared at Beauty. Forget about him. You don't belong in the world of humans. You belong with your own kind not with him.  
  
But I feel I owe him my life. If it weren't for him I would have been dead by the time you found me.  
  
Orrik rubbed Beauty's neck with his head. I know Beauty, but do you remember what happened to your father. He won't want the same thing to happen to you. If you were killed I don't what me and Comico would do.  
  
Orrik, if I left with them you know that you would be fine. What will you do in a few months? You know that you won't be in any condition to travel or battle. You are car..  
  
Look I don't need you to telling me what's going to happen to me.  
  
Beauty, you are as stubborn as your father ever was. I know you have always wanted to avenge his death. I will aspect which choice you chose. Ether staying with me or going with them.  
  
Slowly Beauty closed his eyes. The wind began to swirl around Beauty and Orrik. When Beauty opened her eyes to see the wind taking the shape of Tobiao. Beauty was the only one to see his ghost.  
  
My daughter the answer lies in your heart look into it to find it. And with that he vanished.  
  
Beauty closed her eyes again. Beauty began to think 'Father, you are right'.  
  
Orrik, I have made my choice.  
  
  
  
What will be Beauty's choice?  
  
Get prepared for Chapter 6  
  
-EdoR, (Egyptian Drakea of Ra) 


End file.
